Inside The Mind Of A Love Obsessed Bunny
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: This is a POV/Horror of Judy Hopps. If she was a mercenary with a stalker love craze for her fox Nick Wilde. And how she handles those that dare harm him. (WARNING: GRAPHIC AND DISTURBING. DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18) Stalker Judy and Artwork was created by @another-wildehopps-blog


I feel so cold. It wouldn't help that my face and clothes were stained with liquid on a cold breeze in the middle of the night. Don't worry, I won't have drops of it on your floor. It would be one hell of sticky bath for me with hard scrubbing being involved but I say it's worth it. I hope you wouldn't mind if I stayed just for a few minutes would you? I closed the window to keep the wind from getting in. I don't want you to get cold and chilly as you sleep. My poor sweet innocent fox. Just look at you, so precious and full of love. You should only deserve the feeling of emotions of pure love, pure happiness, anything but anger or fear or sadness.

I'm glad to know you still have peaceful sleep. Your breathing is normal. Your heartbeat feels strong from love and joy. Your blood is flowing through your veins nicely. I mean you do jog at around seven thirty-five everyday from the apartment to around the park and ice cream shop at Savannah Central. I won't tell anyone you do a little cheat with your vanilla strawberry ice cream in hand mid jog. God you are going so quicker by the way. Usually you come home at around eight forty-two but now it's almost like eight seventeen. I'm impressed with you Nick.

I want your body to stay fit and healthy. I want you around for a long, long time. I want your body to be physically fit without a single scratch on it. Not that I wouldn't mind having you get scratches just I don't want to feel bad about myself. How I couldn't protect you. I swear my mind would be so broken like glass. Hell it already feels shattered. Just the only tape that is holding that together is you. You are the tape that heals and fixes my bones and body. I want you to wrap me all around you and never come off. I want you, my lovely Nick, to be always with me.

I could huggle up on you right now. So you could wake up and see your girl. Your demented sweet killer girl who will protect you at all cost. Although with what I am wearing you might just think I'm a crazed bunny. Maybe it would be better if I was clean and smelled of blueberries. Maybe even have little to no clothing on me. I do have a fit body like yours despite my mental state is thin as a boobytrap string. You might like me for that. Or you will love me for me?

Oh I could just think of it all night. But I just want to see you. See if you're sleeping soundly after your last jog in the morning. I saw it Nick. I saw that damned vixen stepping on your paw as you was sitting on the bench to relax. She was snobby and being a pampered spoiled orange with a hint of tan on her face. Ugh. I wanted to just run over and punch her when she yelled at you to watch where you were going. I wanted to rip her throat out with my bare teeth. I wanted to break her weak bones till she was saying sorry to you over and over again.

I wanted to just kill her on the spot. But being a mercenary means you have to be careful. Don't do anything reckless and crazy. It could not only affect your pay but it will affect with your life. Thankfully my brain was able to shove all of that inside. It was ok however. Hours and hours of so many torturous thoughts about her and how I plan to ruin her. It lasted until the middle of the night. twelve o'clock. I followed her around and she was being a miss pamper rich bitch who clearly has daddy issues. I mean yelling at others? Hitting her old tiger butler like a punching bag? I feel like I would be nothing more but a street justice punk for you and the others she had messed with.

She was an easy prey to me. She was walking down after having a fight with her butler who drove off and left her. Her snobby ass was walking down the sidewalk of the road with cars barely passing by. I was slowly behind her with my dark purple and light pink hoodie on and the hood up to cover my face. Underneath was my sleeveless black shirt. I also was wearing my matching dark purple shorts with my black and gray striped stockings on to keep my legs somewhat warm. My hoodie and my favorite black gloves were key to this. I didn't want to use my fingerless gloves I had in my pocket. Not yet. I remember her walking down that dead end alleyway thinking it was a shortcut. Dumb fox. Why must the rich and the ones that flex their wealth be braindead? I feel somewhat pity on them. Somewhat.

She walked down inside her own fate and halfway she noticed the brick wall as the dead end. Her groans of hating life was what I heard before I walk in the same alleyway. She turned and saw me. This crazy looking bunny. The same bunny with a smile on her face and eyes looking at her. The bags under my eyes or the very least my look must had scared her as she talked about them with her dropping her bags of clothes and slowly backing away. I felt like a magnet to her as I walked forward to her. She was just too scared to think of anything. So like a spoiled vixen bitch she threatened me with her getting her dad after me. Still I walked towards her. Still I smiled at her with only a chuckle from her threat

Again she repeated but adding guards in the sentence. She was terrified of me. I can hear her heart pounding off her chest and the blood pumping hard into her body like an engine in a car. Her pupils showed fear. Her body was shaking terribly and her ears flopped down. She was so brave however as she picked up an opened and empty can on the ground and threw it at me. It did hit my head but still I walked and I chuckled. She told me to stop right now. No effect as I just still kept walking. That's where she had her back against the wall and her breathing was hard. I felt like I could hear her tell tale heart going faster and faster from being scared. I'm glad.

Finally she had the common sense to ask me who I was. Or what I was to be exact. I stopped right in front of her as I pulled my hood down to show my face. Her expression was pure terror. It was like she was seeing something unnatural. Something from a horror film. This was the real life. The real me. So to answer her question, I told that what I was is nothing more but a rabbit who wants nothing more but revenge. Revenge on what she tells me. I said to her this, I want revenge on the fox who's paw you stepped on and for being a spoiled asshole to everyone. She didn't even remember her actions let alone remember stepping on your paw like it was nothing. God no one would miss her.

She already did the apology and offered me a wad of cash. It looked to be a thousand dollars. Now a common bully would easily take that and go spend it like it was nothing. But I ain't a bully nor am I a common mammal. I told her that the money was nothing more but petty cash. I walked forward slowly with each step with her panicking and begging me to stop. She was going to scream. I can tell by her body and face. So in sheer quickness I was able to run and jump right at her. What she was met with was a hard punch on her cheek to which made her fall down on her side with a thud.

I landed next to her with her starting her waterworks right away. The red bruise was starting to show on her cheek with a fist clearly shown. Either I am too strong or she must be too weak. I told her to get up and like a somewhat good mammal she listened. She got on her knees with me being face to face with her. Tears were flowing out of her eyeballs as her sobs didn't put much into me. I just smiled. And laughed.

Why she says in the middle of sobbing? She tells me why am I hurting her? Really now I said to her as I just started to chuckle softly. She clearly was braindead. Or the poor pathetic thing has short term memory loss. I told her again what she did. This time she was saying sorry. Over and over and over again. She was apologizing to me, not to you. She wanted to be spared so she thinks a few drops of tears and a half assed apology would save her? To every mammal it could work. But I don't view myself as a mammal. Just a diseased being.

I told her that I was sick. She just kept having tears run down her cheeks as she just looked at me like I was crazy. I said that I was sick with a disease. That I would need help. She agreed that I needed to be helped. That she will pay for me if I was to let her go. However I declined. I told her that my cure was love which I also said to her was also my illness. Love was what has been sickening me. Yet it was something that I needed in my life.

So I told her there was a cure. Her eyes widened after what I said next. Hehe. I told her the cure was right in front of me. Before she could even say a single word her ears stiffen to the sound of something sharp coming out. She failed to notice by my right side was a sheath. This sheath held my most prized weapon. The UZMC Marine Military Combat Knife. A six and three-fourths inch blade and pretty much was so sharp it could cut frozen ice with a clean cut or two. I gripped the leather handle with both it and the blade having a black finish. The tip was pointed right at her face as she was now begging. Then I told her as she was in the middle of her begging that the only cure is getting rid of those that dare even hurt my love.

Slash.

In one quick cut it happened. It was so quick I could had missed it if I blinked. A thud was made to which it was the bottom jaw and fleshy cutted off tongue of this damned fox. All she could do was gargle out blood while trying to scream. She couldn't do it loudly thanks to my brilliant sharp knife. All I could ever hear was her her garling screams of pain. It was just so beautiful to hear her suffer. With a quick grab with my other hand on her throat I threw her on the ground as she fall face first. I kicked her side to have her roll on her back to face me with a broken nose that was already bleeding through the nostrils.

I started to just laugh. I laughed because I was going to have fun with this. Ending the life of a foul demonic thick headed bitch. I get my knees on her stomach to pin her down and had my knife up. She reached out her hand to cough and gargle out with blood pouring out of her cutted off mouth to try to say stop and don't do it. I never was much for listening. The whole blade slammed right through the right shoulder of the fox. Her horrific scream wasn't loud but it was just right for me to soak in.

I slowly twisted and turned it as a tease with her trying to move and get out. To escape her own death. Heh, not likely going to happen. So I pulled it out with her winching and groaning in pain as I stab her left shoulder. Pained howls again. Then slowly it became a repeat. Right, left, right, left. It felt like I was acting like a clock. Tick Tock. Tick. Tock. Every time I pulled the blade out her thick rich blood would splatter on my hoodie and slightly on my face. My clean favorite hoodie. Now mixed with purple, pink, and red. I was stabbing on her chest barely missing her heart and its arteries. I wanted to mess with her. To have her think I would give her the sweet release of death. I wanted her to have a bad slow suffering death before satan could torture her. Hell, I think she would prefer her death by his hand rather than my own.

After about the twenty-third stab I pulled the knife out with her looking at me. Her eyes red from crying of the pain and her tears still rolling on her cheeks. Her life was slowly draining with every minute. This thing was wanting death. She wasn't going to be alive anymore and she knew. All she was quietly giving me through sobs and painful cries was to end her. Just to end this waste of filth. My eyes were twitching from just the mere sight of her wanting to leave the world. The knife went up, and slide down.

Slash.

In just a second I was sprayed on my face and chest by the red liquid. Her neck was sliced open so much I felt like I could had cutted off her head. The spraying and pouring out veins on her neck and jugular were all over and seeming to be twitching in my mind. Her pained sickening moan of dying was louder than her others. Her eyes widened and pupils were still wide and full of life at the point. Like all of the life just went to her own eyes. Slowly though they drained like water in a sink. She just felt weak to me. Her breath and chest stopped slowly but surely.

I felt the warmness of her blood starting to stain my fur. The wind wasn't helping either as it was going to dry. I did it. I got myself feeling better. She was the cure. Well, more of an antidote to say because I still will harm others like her but, she was my cure for the night. I slowly get off of her and get up to look down at her. I just felt nothing but I just laughed. The way she died was pretty much funny on its own. A beautiful fox who is a pain in the neck is pretty much nothing more but a homicide case with her casket going to be a closed one. I can tell she will have the cheapest coffin ever from her family. I do feel somewhat pity on her. Somewhat.

So pretty much after my quiet and messy kill I thought I could come by and see you Nick. See you sleep soundly and basically wanting you to know I gave you the justice you deserve. You'll hear all about her tomorrow on the news. Maybe even do an article on it and discuss it. I also do love hearing your writing in my head with your voice. Especially when some of it is from my handiwork. You seem so interested in a lot of things I like. Maybe you do know my existence but are shy? Or it's just a coincidence. It doesn't matter now. What does matter is the fact of how I have you. You have me. We have each other.

I better get going my sleepy fox. I don't want to look like an absolute trainwreck for our date tomorrow. Or should I call it a meet and greet from your number one fan? I'll say date, you say whatever. Goodnight Nick. I want you to have sweet dreams since the nightmare of yours has been slaughtered thanks to me. Oh Nick, why must there be so many mammals that try to make you feel down? I feel like you are always their favorite target. It's ok though. Because you are my favorite love, and those that harm you are my targets to spill their own blood and guts and flesh on the ground.

Sweet Dreams Mr. Nick Wilde

I'll see you tomorrow day and night.


End file.
